Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1913 film)
| narrator = | starring = King Baggot Jane Gail Matt B. Snyder Howard Crampton | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Independent Moving Pictures Co. of America | distributor = The Universal Film Manufacturing Company, Incorporated | released = 1913 | runtime = Two reels (26 minutes) | country = | language = | budget = | gross = | preceded by = | followed by = }} 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' is a 1913 horror film based on Robert Louis Stevenson's gothic novella ''The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Directed by Herbert Brenon, the production stars King Baggot in the dual role of Jekyll and Hyde. The film was re-released in the United States in August 1927. Like so many other performers of this period, it was standard practice for the actors to apply their own make-up. While assuming the dual role of Jekyll and Hyde, King Baggot employed a variety of different greasepaints and a tangled mass of crepe hair. Through the use of camera dissolves, Baggot was able to achieve the transformation. This is the only version in which Jekyll almost discovers an antidote. Plot Dr. Henry Jekyll (King Baggot) sends a note to his fiancée, Alice (Jane Gail), and her father (Matt B. Snyder) to say that instead of accompanying them to the opera, he must give more time to his charity patients. At Jekyll’s practice, his friends Dr. Lanyon (Howard Crampton) and Utterson (William Sorrel), a lawyer, ridicule him for what they consider his dangerous research. Alice and her father also visit Jekyll’s rooms, but although apologetic, the doctor insists on devoting his time to his patients. That night, however, Jekyll undertakes a dangerous experiment, swallowing a drug intended to releases his evil self. His body convulses, and he transforms into a hunched, twisted figure. The strange creature emerges from Jekyll’s room, bearing a note in Jekyll’s handwriting that orders the household staff to treat the stranger – “Mr Hyde” – as himself. Hyde then slips out into the night, terrorising the patrons of a nearby tavern before finding himself lodgings. From these rooms he begins a career of evil, until one night he attacks and injures a crippled child. Outraged witnesses corner Hyde and force him to agree to compensate the boy. Hyde reluctantly leads one man back to Jekyll’s house and gives him money. During this passage of events, a worried Dr. Utterson sees Hyde entering Jekyll’s house. Inside, Hyde takes a potion that transforms him back to Jekyll. The doctor swears that he will abandon his experiments and never tempt fate again; but that night, without taking the drug, he turns spontaneously into Hyde. Cast * King Baggot as Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Hyde * Jane Gail as Alice * Matt B. Snyder as Alice's father * Howard Crampton as Dr. Lanyon * William Sorelle as Utterson, the attorney References External links * Category:1913 films Category:Films based on short fiction Category:American films Category:American science fiction horror films Category:American silent short films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde films Category:Films directed by Herbert Brenon Category:1910s science fiction horror films Category:Films